


City

by JaliceCookie



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Family, did, parenting, split
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: Barry reads Lacey a story and gets confronted with a sad information about the little girl.





	City

 

**City**

 

"No nap Barry. Lacey no sleepy"

The three year old was standing in front of the fashion lover and was not so happy about the idea, to take a nape. She just had lunch ten minutes ago and wanted to play now with her big brother. She wasn´t even tired.

"You have to Honey. Otherwise you are going to be unhappy later", Barry replied before he closed the door to the kitchen. 

"Hedwig no nape - why Lacey?", the toddler asked and gave Barry an confused look. Her big brother don´t need to take a nap. 

"Hedwig is nine years old Sweety. He dosen´t have to take a nap because he´s a big boy", Barry explained with a soft smile on his lips.

"Lacey big girl too....see"

The three year old tried to be as big as she could, what caused Barry to giggle for a moment.

"Such an big girl you are - but still you need to take a nap", Barry said, than picked the toddler up and carried her to her room. 

 

.....

 

"Would it help, if i read you a story?"

Barry sat next to Lacey, on the edge of her little bed and looked into her unhappy green eyes. Of course she don´t want to take a nap, but it was necessary. Otherwise the little girl would be upset and maybe hard to deal with, whoever would have the light later. And that was nothing Barry would cause.

"Yeah Story", Lacey agreed and Barry took the next book, he could reach up from the ground and nodded. It was good that one of the others had bought some picture books for the little girl and she loved it when a personalitiy is reading her a story. So the nap problem would be no problem for a long time.

"Okay, what do we have here - ah that´s a good story Lacey", Barry said and than started to read Lacey that story. It was about an Teddybear that get lost in a big city and is searching for his family - with an happy ending of course. After he was finish reading the short story to the toddler and put the book away again, little Lacey had an thoughtful expression on her face.

"Is everything okay Lacey?", Barry asked carefully and noticed that Lacey wasn´t totally focused on him, as she was trapped in a memory.

 

 

 

 

**......**

 

_"Why do we have to take her to the trip as well?"_

_"She ist just a burden"_

_"It´s for our advantages - we are going to survive this city trip and a toddler comes free into different Places"_

_"Still - why don´t we leave her at home with the cat´s and dog´s? She is going to ruin everything with her shy personality. I don´t like her mum"_

_"Yes you made that very clear during the last three months"_

_"Lacey´s like the ugly duckling but in our case nobody likes her"_

 

_The little girl couldn´t understand the full meaning of the adults words. But when there was one tiny thing the three year old had learned in her life, it was that all things included with her name were not nice things about her. She couldn´t understand, why her own family acts so coldly against her. Even this trip to a big city was an event with mixed feelings. Lacey just know from the different voices her family members were using, that their words were not friendly to her in any way._

 

_So the toddler was just sitting in her stroller without saying a word. The best way to not get any attention was to stay quiet. She was not as excited for this trip, as her older siblings were. Lacey don´t liked big places, with many people. She likes staying at home...in her room....alone were Momy and Daddy couldn´t scream and yell at her....were they could not hurt her. There was a good reason why she was so shy in public and don´t speak a lot._

 

_"We are going to enjoy this trip and you - child - better behave", her mother whispered towards Lacey before the little girl felt, how the stroller was pushed forwards and she carefully looked around this new place._

 

_A few hours later she was put out of the stroller and let down on the ground. Lacey didn´t now were she was. There were people everywhere, talking loudly, having fun or eating different food._

_"Can we eat some Food? Why nobody told me before, that this city is so big?"_

_Her older sister asked this question and everyone started in the direction to an fast food restaurant. Everyone but not Lacey. The little girl was frightend about all the strange people and took a few steps back. After a few seconds had passed, she realized, she had lost her family._

 

_Tears appeared in the toddlers eyes and she wanted to call out for her parents. She wanted to ask for help and wanted to feel the safety of a person she could trust. But not a single word came over Lacey´s lips. The toddler took another few steps back and sit down in front of an old store. Maybe her family will notice soon, that they had lost her and came back looking for her._

 

_But after another 15 minutes Lacey still sit there and nobody came to help her. An young couple noticed the little girl and carefully came closer to her._

_"Hey Sweety are lost? Were are your parents?"_

_Lacey didn´t respond to that she just looked shy to the ground. Strangers are not really persons she talk to._

_"See that? She hat an piece of paper on her backpack with an phone number"_

_The couple carefully took a closer look an the piece of paper on Lacey´s Backpack and than called her parents. Only five minutes later Lacey was back in her mothers arm, getting kisses all over her face and was cuddled by her mother - how could the young couple know, that this ´Happieness´ to have the lost child back was all fake?_

 

_Lacey know it from the start. Maybe it would be better if she just had stayed lost - because she was frightend of the anger her parents would leave out at her - again._

 

_She decided to not like big city´s._

 

 

**.....**

 

"Lacey Parent´s lost....like Teddybear and...mad at Lacey...don´t like big city...."

Barry felt his heart was hurting so much after the toddler finally told him with , long breaks during her words, why this story makes her feel so sad. Sure Barry and the other personalities know about the fact, that her family wasn´t very nice to the toddler but when you lost your little girl in a big city, you search for her without losing time. 

"Oh my sweet baby girl, came here", Barry opend his arms and Lacey craweld to him, just to cuddel closer to Barry and rest her head on his shoulder.

"Angry cause....Lacey lost", the little girl said and started play with Barry´s scarf.

"It was not your fault Baby. I could never be your fault to get lost. You are so innocent and sweet and - this will never happen again. You are with us know and we will take good care, that you don´t get lost in Philadelphia", Barry promised and an happy smiled showed up on Lacey´s face.

"Del-fia nice....cause all you", Lacey said and gave Barry an kiss on his cheek before the fashion lover replied that with an soft hug. He and the others would look after this wonderful little girl  - she deserved so much more than just the hate, her birth Family was showing towards her. 

 

Hopefully they were able to do a better job and show Lacey, that she was welcome here and that they all love to spend time with her.

 

 

**THE END**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
